forumemblemawakeningfandomcom-20200213-history
Chloe/Supports
Chloe and DJ C Support *'DJ': Thanks for the heal, Chloe. *'Chloe': No problem, DJ. We can't have the future king of Frar walking around with a limp, now can we? *'DJ': True. Now you get some sleep. We can't have the future queen of Frar sporting huge bags under her eyes. *'Chloe': Heh, like it would matter. *'DJ': Of course it would matter! *'Chloe': Nah, I'm not that notable. I doubt I'd be half the queen your mother is, so everyone would just compare me to her. *'DJ': I disagree. I think you'd do marvelously. Nobody would compare you because you're different and you're both wonderful in your own rights. *'Chloe': Aw, do you mean it? *'DJ': Absolutely. *'Chloe': How sweet. You're going to charm the pants off our people when you become king. *'DJ': Thanks for the vote of confidence. I just hope I can satisfy them beyond just being charming. *'Chloe': We both have a lot to learn about being royalty, it seems. How about this? Once this is all over we can focus on all that, and we'll get through it together, just like our families always have. *'DJ': That sounds like a plan if I've ever heard one. Until then, go get some sleep, why don't ya? *'Chloe': Right after you stop getting yourself hurt. *'DJ': Touche. Chloe and Florence C Support *'Florence': Hey, Chloe! *'Chloe': Oh, hi Florence. It's been a while since we spoke. *'Florence': Exaaaactly. Let's get some chattin' done, shall we? Spendin' so much time with all these sweaty boys makes girl talk something rare to treasure, you know? And what better way to spend that girl talk than with Frar's own royal treasure? *'Chloe': That's so sweet of you, Flo! I'd love to spend some time with you. *'Florence': Yeah, and since we both grew up in kind of the same way, we're kind of the only girls who really get each other, you know? *'Chloe': Absolutely. *'Florence': I mean, Bella is my best friend and all, but she spent her youth fighting tooth and nail for everything she had. It's nice to spend some time with someone else who had some royal upbringing. *'Chloe': I guess so. *'Florence': And you're like, a total treasure. *'Chloe': You already said that. *'Florence': Oh, sorry! So, what do you want to talk about? *'Chloe': Oh, I don't know. You sound like you have a lot to talk about, though. *'Florence': Not really, ha ha. I just want to talk is all. I don't have an itinerary or anything. *'Chloe': Hm, well I don't have much to talk about either that's not related to this army thing. *'Florence': Damn. That's okay. Just don't give up, ya hear? We'll think of something yet! *'Chloe': Sure we will. Chloe and Green C Support *'Chloe': Why, hello there! *'Green': Uh, hey. Aren’t you just the friendliest royal I’ve ever met, coming up to me and actually saying hello without judging me for being in charge of a bunch of rogues. *'Chloe': I’m sorry? Should I be ruder? *'Green': No, not in the slightest. I’m just not used to being treated kindly like that, not by people in similar positions of power. *'Chloe': “Similar” positions? We both are of the ruling class, so I think we’re more similar than you let on. *'Green': You’re just an idle ruler, though. If I understand right, you don’t even have power in your hands. *'Chloe': But my family has it. Joint rulers, you know. *'Green': We’re trying that “joint ruling” thing in Tost. Doesn’t exactly work out if neither person who’s got the power has any idea what they’re supposed to do with it. *'Chloe': I understand. But what you’re doing, taking a leadership role without any training or preparation for it, is a very noble endeavor. We royals admire your strength. *'Green': Yeah, sure you guys do. In fact, I bet you see me walk into our meetings and all think, man, wouldn’t it be great if we just take over Tost, make it part of our countries, and free that guy from those burdens. *'Chloe': We do no such thing! I can assure you that I definitely admire you, and if I become queen someday, I will be sure to cite you as one of my positive influences. *'Green': She gets angry at me and yet makes sure not to really show it. Huh. B Support *'Chloe': Hello, Green. *'Green': Less chipper this time. I’m going to go out on a limb and say it’s because of my behavior last time. *'Chloe': Or because you didn’t seem to like the happy greeting, so I toned it down a bit. I’m just trying to make you feel comfortable around me. *'Green': ….. *'Chloe': Don’t tell me you’d be more comfortable if I just left. *'Green': W-what? Of course not! Where’d you get that? *'Chloe': Your silence made me feel like that was the case. It’s not, though, is it? *'Green': Nope. Far from it. I didn’t show it when we spoke last, but I did like our conversation about the ruling class and all that. Really got me to thinking. *'Chloe': Has it sunk in that we do appreciate you? *'Green': No way. I won’t believe that until I hear those words from everyone’s mouth. It just made me think about…er… *'Chloe': Continue, please. I’m quite curious. *'Green': Could you possibly explain how the ruling class works in Frar? … *'Chloe': …And that’s how we came to the current agreement. Two houses, ruling in conjunction, as close as one family. *'Green': How have you managed to keep it together for so many years? *'Chloe': It’s just how it is, truthfully. I’m sure that someday Tost will be ruled in the same sort of manner, and you will be to thank for it. *'Green': You’re trying to flatter me, aren’t you? *'Chloe': I got a smile out of it. You’re starting to break from your wary shell around me. *'Green': I’m smiling because I thought about the day where my homeland has a stable ruling party, not because of any thanking that might be done towards me for it. I’m a humble guy. I don’t need your flattery. *'Chloe': But it wasn’t—oh, whatever. I’m sure he’ll come around to realize I am being honest with him. A Support *'Green': Okay, we’ve been in the same room for five minutes now and you’ve made no attempt to be friendly with me. What gives? *'Chloe': Nothing gives, Green. I was simply waiting for you to make the first move today. *'Green': Oh yeah? *'Chloe': I wouldn’t lie to you, even on a matter like that. After we parted last I thought that you would disapprove if I tried speaking to you again, so I waited for you to calm down and choose to talk to me on your own. I’ve heard many things about how the people of Tost are quick to act harshly. *'Green': Stab first, question second. That’s how I do. *'Chloe': And what type of a future ruler of Frar would I be if I were impaled on your weapon? *'Green': A dead one. *'Chloe': I see you’re smiling again at that. Does the thought of killing me make you happy? *'Green': No! ...I’m smiling about you being knowledgeable about my people. Even if the majority of them are rogues and bandits. *'Chloe': What can I say? I’ve done a lot of studying and research about your country to make sure that I’m approaching you in the best way possible. *'Green': I should have known this was all premeditated nonsense. *'Chloe': Except it’s not? I just said I researched your country. I never said that I had planned out what I was going to say to you. *'Green': Pretty sure research means you’re doing just that. *'Chloe': You seemed impressed with it a moment ago. What’s the problem, do you not like it that I learned about Tost by someone who isn’t you? *'Green': …That’s the dumbest thing I’ve heard you say yet. You think I’m jealous about you learning a thing or two about my country? Please. Learn a thing or two about me through someone else, and I might be jealous. *'Chloe': Why would I need someone else if I have— *'Green': Chloe! Where are you going? … *'Chloe': I-I’m sorry about that. I just…had to leave there. *'Green': Yeah, I saw. Chased you pretty far to catch up with you. Not used to running like that to get to my wyvern, and by the time I got to ‘er you were already far off on your horse. Why would you go out into the woods on your own, anyway? *'Chloe': Something told me I should go. I didn’t expect you to follow. *'Green': We were having a fun banter there! I didn’t want it to end! *'Chloe': Y-you didn’t? *'Green': Of course not! That’s the first time I’ve felt comfortable enough to actually smile in a long time, and it’s all thanks to you caring. *'Chloe': Oh. I get it. I bring up knowing about your people, and you show you’re enjoying it by making me feel like I made a bad decision. I’ll have to keep that tactic in mind for next time. *'Green': Assuming there’ll be a next time, are you? *'Chloe': If you were willing to chase me into the woods where archers might be hiding, I think there will be. S Support *'Green': Chloe! Hey there! *'Chloe': You’re greeting me? That’s a new one. What’s the occasion? *'Green': No occasion, just taking the initiative to say hey before you do. *'Chlo'e: And you’re being cheerful without me saying anything? Goodness, are you ill? Do we need to get you looked at? *'Green': No, no, trust me! I’m perfectly fine! *'Chloe': Uh huh. See, I know how you tend to act around me, and unless something’s changed recently… *'Green': (Shit, does she know what’s going on?) *'Chloe': …Oh! I get it! Someone else finally showed you the respect I did, and you’re here to let me know that everyone’s beginning to see you as a rightful leader of Tost. Well, I must say, I’m a bit sad that that’s what’s got you so cheerful today. *'Green': Seriously, me being happy isn’t a weird thing. *'Chloe': It is around me. *'Green': Not because you’re the only one who shows me respect. *'Chloe': Is that so? *'Green': Yeah. I, er, probably should explain that respect has nothing to do with me being withdrawn. I’m perfectly fine around everyone else. *'Chloe': So there’s a problem with being around me, then? *'Green': Don’t take it that way! It’s not you that has the problem, it’s me. It’s always been me. *'Chloe': I’m afraid I don’t understand. *Green: You’re friendly and you’re royalty, and at first I was a bit intimidated by that. How can a guy who rules bandits be in the presence of someone with so much class? But then you showed that you cared enough to get to know me, and I… *'Chloe': You…? *'Green': ….. *'Chloe': Are you really going to leave that hanging? *'Green': …I realized that I cared about you. A lot. You’ve got poise and a good personality and everything I could have ever needed in a friend. *'Chloe': A friend. I see. With the way you started getting quieter as you spoke, I figured you were going to pr— *'Green': But you’re also everything I need in a companion for life. *'Chloe': —pose! Green! Is that a ring? *'Green': I wish I could say I had it specially made for you, but if I’m going to be honest, it was given to me as payment by a thief. He claimed it came from one of the royal families of Frar, so I figured that… *'Chloe': It’s perfect. Thank you. So much. I hoped that you’d take note of how much I learned about your region and think that maybe, just maybe, I meant something by it. *'Green': Yeah, knowing the history of Tost will help you when it comes time to the people learning about their new queen. *'Chloe': Looks like you should touch up on your Frar history, then! Chloe and Joos C Support *'Joos': Hey Chloe, can you help me out? *'Chloe': What do you need? *'Joos': I'd like a history lesson on Frar. *'Chloe': Oh really? Why? *'Joos': I'm fighting to save the world from Grima, so I figured I should know the history behind the world. *'Chloe': That's a good way of thinking. I could totally tell you a bit about Frar. What would you like to know? *'Joos': What's with the two separate rulers thing? It sounds unique. *'Chloe': Well, it sort of is. As you can see, Tost is trying to replicate it a bit, but for a very long time, Frar was the only nation on the continent with two ruling families. They've been doing it for hundreds of years. Making the king and queen have equal power, but not be related is a great way to make sure the right decisions are being made, because the two rulers can keep each other in check if one of them isn't thinking straight. Both my father and DJ's mother have different things that make them start thinking irrationally, so the other one is there to make sure no hasty decisions are made. *'Joos': I see. That makes sense. *'Chloe': For example, when Esh-Ban attacked ten years ago, my father was furious. We would have had a full-scale war if not for DJ's mother's level-headed thinking. Knifez's older sister May helped calm him as well. It was a scary time. *'Joos': I can imagine. *'Chloe': So what about your history? *'Joos': I...have no idea. I lost my memory. My earliest memory is Knifez finding me in a field and making me his tactician. I don't know where I come from or anything. *'Chloe': I see...well, you don't look like a Frarian, if that helps. *'Joos': Wha...how can you tell that? *'Chloe': Oh, you know. I have a way with these things. Chloe and Kjeld C Support *'Chloe': Oh, what brings you out here so early? *'Kjeld': Nothing. *'Chloe': Hm, I see. Man of few words? *'Kjeld': More like, man of few attachments. *'Chloe': I understand. *'Kjeld': ...What brings YOU out here so early? *'Chloe': We from Frar tend to be early risers. What is a better way to enjoy being awake this early than to sit outside and watch the sunrise? *'Kjeld': I like that answer. *'Chloe': You seem like you don’t want me around. *'Kjeld': No, no, not that. You’re just…better to talk to than anyone else I could find at this hour. *'Chloe': Why is that? *'Kjeld': You won’t want to discuss fighting. Just the sunrise. I can appreciate that. *'Chloe': Well then I am glad to be of help to you! If you need me for this again, you’ll find me out at this time most mornings. *'Kjeld': Thanks for the offer, but I think I’ll pass. Don’t need to get attached to you. *'Chloe': …”Man of few attachments,” huh? I wonder why that would be… Chloe and Mason C Support *'Chloe': Hello, Mason. *'Mason': Ah, hey mom! It...is cool if I call you that, right? *'Chloe': Absolutely. *'Mason': Alright. I wanted to make sure. *'Chloe': It's fine by me. Promise. Now, if you excuse my sudden jump into it, I have some questions for you. *'Mason': I expected as much from you, ha ha. What's up, mom? *'Chloe': I'm just curious as to how we raised you in the future. I mean, I'm the princess of Frar and Green's one of the leaders of Tost. That's a long distance to raise a child between. *'Mason': Ah, yes. That did prove to be a challenge, if I remember, but you somehow managed it. I spent a lot of time with you, since the castle in Frar's nice and cozy, so I got to know you, Spencer and his dads really well. And sometimes I'd spend a half a year or so in Tost with dad, Auntie Bella and Bohl. *'Chloe': I see. Interesting way to handle it. *'Mason': Indeed. *'Chloe': You must not know your dad very well as a result. *'Mason': He was really busy, but he could always set aside time to spend with me. He thought I was a nice distraction from all of his other duties. *'Chloe': Oh, that sounds like Green alright. Did transporting you ever become a problem? *'Mason': Oh yeah, every once in a while, we'd run into some trouble in between homes, but I always had escorts to help, and once I learned magic, I started making the trip freely whenever I chose. *'Chloe': Oh, how lovely! You sound like you had such an interesting childhood. At some point you must enlighten me on what we did wrong so I can avoid those mistakes in my future. *'Mason': I'd be glad to! Just hit me up whenever, mom. *'Chloe': I'll be sure to. Category:Supports